Forbidden Love
by onlyredobsession
Summary: What happens when Lindsay realizes that her anger toward Nora isn't caused by hatred?  Will Bo ever forgive Nora for what happened when they were married? Warning Slash
1. Chapter 1

Warning- this story contains some slash. It could contain more depending on whether or not I want to go ahead with the storyline. If you don't like slash, I recommend you stop reading now.

This story starts after the day Lindsay and Nora were arguing in Rodi's about Nora convincing Paige to stay in Llanview. The show aired on a Friday and the cliffhanger was the last scene with Nora and Lindsay. At the time, I didn't want to want to wait until Monday to see what happened, so I made my own up. I'm still writing on this story so whether or not I post more chapters, depends on whether or not people read it and actually enjoy it.

Have fun! 

"But if my convincing Paige to stay in Llanview screwed up your plans, well, that's only an added bonus."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Just then, John walks passed the pair. "Hello ladies."

They both continue to stare at one another, and without skipping a beat, simultaneously say, "Hello John."

"What is it that you think my plans are, Nora?" Lindsay asked, pulling out the chair from underneath the table.

"I think we both know what you're doing." Nora answered, sitting down across from her enemy. She picked up her margarita and sipped it, before adding "And I'm sure Bo sees right through it too."

"There's nothing for Bo to see through. We're just friends."

"Right. And I'm sure you're just dying to be more."

Lindsay scoffed. "Once again, you have no idea what you're talking about. Bo was upset about Paige leaving Llanview, and I was only offering some friendly advice."

"Oh... and I'm sure that's not the only friendly service you were offering." Nora glanced at her watch. She really hated this woman. For some reason, Lindsay always felt the need to blame her for all the wrongs in her life. It was getting old. Hell, it got old five years ago.

"I don't even know why I bother with you. I was just curious as to why you convinced Paige to stay when it's obvious you're the one with the hots for Bo."

_Yep. It's getting old_, Nora thought. She stood up. "And on that note, I have to be getting home. As always, it was nice seeing you, Lindsay."

Lindsay watched as Nora walked away. How was it that this woman always made her feel so insecure, so vulnerable? Almost her whole life she had been trying to live up to Nora and it was obvious that Nora was the one with the problem. Why everyone loved her, she'd never know. 

Lindsay smiled as she walked into the coffee shop. She ordered her usual mocha then sat down in one of the corner booths. She picked up a copy of the latest issue of Adriana's magazine and was flipping through it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly glanced up.  
"Bo?"

"Hi." He smiled. "I came in for a cup of coffee and I saw you sitting here and decided to say hi."

"Well, hi!" Lindsay laughed. "Have time for a chat?"

Bo glanced at his watch and grinned. "Sure." He slid into the seat across from her. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well. What about yourself? Everything working out okay with Paige?"

Bo's grin widened. "Oh yeah. She's decided to stay in Llanview after all."

"I heard. I also heard that Nora's the one who convinced her?" Lindsay asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she did. I guess Paige just needed to remember how much Matthew and I need her around."

"And of course, Nora's the gal to do that." She gave a small frown.

Bo shifted in his seat. "Listen, Lindsay, I know you and Nora aren't exactly friends..."

"You're exactly right we're not..." She interrupted.

"Right." He sighed. "But she's Matthew's mother and I do respect and care about her."

"Of course you do." Lindsay nodded. "Well, anyhow, I'm glad that Paige is staying. I remember how upset you were that night at Rodi's."

"About that..." He leaned over and placed his hand on top of Lindsay's. "Thank you."

She glanced down at their hands before asking, "For what?"

"For being my friend. I know we've been through a lot, but having you as a friend is nice."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Lindsay smiled.

Nora walked into the coffee shop, sliding her cell phone back into her purse. All she wanted to do was get a large cup of coffee, relax a little and then head back to work. As she made her way over to the counter, she couldn't help to notice Lindsay and Bo, in the corner booth. _Exactly what I need_, She thought. _Is that? No.. It couldn't be.. Were they_ _holding hands?_

She decided to not confront them about it, because frankly, she didn't feel like getting into it with Bo. They were actually on a friendly level, so she decided to wait until he left and confront her favorite person in the whole world, Lindsay.

When Nora saw Bo leave the shop, she casually strolled over to the corner booth. "I see that you're still trying to be Bo's best friend."

Lindsay glanced up. "What do you want?"

"So, do you normally hold hands with a taken man or is that something new on your list?"

"I told you, Nora. Bo and I are just friends."

Nora scoffed as she slid into the seat that Bo had just left. "You know, I don't even know why Bo would want to be your friend."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. After all, you are the one who changed his paternity test results. If it weren't for you, Bo, Matthew and I would still be a family."

"No, Nora. I may have changed the results, but you're the one who screwed up the family part. You messed that up the day you slept with Sam."

Nora rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm not proud of that. I actually don't even know what the hell I was thinking when I did that, but I never would have if Bo's test results had came back saying he could father a child, which he can, and he did."

"It was only a matter of time before you slept with Sam. We all knew that."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Nora asked.

"Well, I did marry a man who was obsessed with you. I had to live 20 years knowing that my husband thought about you every time we made love. Then when I got with Bo, I had to deal with you being around. You stole Troy from me, and Daniel, well; I'll let that one go, because we see how well that worked out for you."

"Go to hell." Nora spat before standing up. "And just for your information, I didn't steal Troy from you. He never wanted you to begin with."

"You're such a bitch." Lindsay stood up, firmly grasping her cup of coffee.

Nora glanced down at her hands. "I swear, if I get one drop of coffee on me, I'm pressing charges."

"I don't have time for this." Lindsay replied. She threw a bill on the table, grabbed her purse and left.

Nora stood there. _No. No, she wasn't going to walk away this time._ She thought. _We're going to have this out._ She quickly ran after Lindsay. She pulled her coat tighter around her face, because the wind was blowing harder and the rain was falling faster.

"Lindsay, I wasn't finished yet!" She yelled.

Lindsay stopped, secretly cursing herself for walking to the shop in the first place, and turned around. "What?"

"Why is it that you hate me?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Nora repeated once more. "Why do you hate me? You may have had to live with Sam's love for me, but why didn't you hate Sam for that? I didn't make him love me."

"What?"

"And as for Bo, you didn't have to change his test results to get back at me. You didn't have to ruin my marriage. You really didn't."

Lindsay sighed. "I was jealous."

"What?" Nora asked, trying to keep the rain out of her eyes.

"I was jealous of you. All Sam ever talked about was how beautiful you were, and how amazing he thought you were. When I followed him here from Chicago and I first saw you, I realized he was right. There's no way I was ever going to live up to you."

"There's nothing to be jealous of, Lindsay. Trust me; I've made many mistakes, just like you have."

"You just don't understand, Nora."

"Then make me understand."

Lindsay turned to walk away and Nora grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Please. Make me understand."

Lindsay stood, in the rain, staring at the woman who she had hated for half her life. She stood within inches of her face and realized she couldn't think of a reason why she hated her. She couldn't even think of a reason why she didn't like her. All she could think about was her eyes. Her deep, dark brown eyes. "I don't know, Nora. I wish I knew why I did the things I did. I wish I knew why I felt so jealous and insecure around you."

Nora removed her hand from Lindsay's arm. "I wish I knew too." She continued staring at Lindsay's eyes. She felt so drawn to her. She felt the need to make Lindsay see how she was just like her, wanting to be loved. She felt the need to make her see that she wasn't a threat.

"Nora?"

"Yes?"

"I really need to go."

Nora shifted in her place, now feeling embarrassed and confused about the feelings she had just felt. "Okay."

They both turned and walked in opposite directions, trying to make some sense out of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

For some reason, everything was really foggy. She walked around, with her hands in front of her to help herself not to fall, but she couldn't see much. She could see a faint light in the distance, but it was so far away, she didn't think she'd ever make it. She was beginning to give up, when she saw someone. Is this real?, she thought, but still seeing the woman in front of her, wearing white, she slowly opened her mouth to ask, "Hello?"

The woman looked up at her, her eyes seeming so familiar. "Hello?" She asked again, before stepping closer. As she took another step, the fog started to clear and she could finally see who the woman was.

"Lindsay." was all she could say before an overbearing ringing filled her head.

Nora sat straight up in bed and looked over at her alarm clock. She reached to tap the off switch before realizing she was covered in sweat. "What in the world?" she asked herself, pulling her wet shirt from her chest.

"Mom?"

She looked around at her door and saw her son peeking in. "Come in, sweetie."

"Are you okay?" He asked, climbing up next to her in the bed.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was going to come in here to get the DVD we watched last night and you were tossing and turning. Did you have a bad dream?"

She smiled at the innocent face of her child. "Oh, Matthew, I'm fine." She glanced at the clock. "But you mister, you better finish getting ready for school."

She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before she stood up and walked towards her dresser.

"Was your dream about Ms. Rappaport?" Matthew asked, as he neared the door.

"What?" She asked, coming to a complete stop.

"I heard you say her name. Were you dreaming about her?"

Nora quickly shook the remembrances of the dream from her head. "I really don't remember, sweetie, now scoot."

Matthew smiled before leaving his mother's room. Nora turned to look into the mirror, staring at the dark circles under her eyes. It's going to be a long day today. She thought. 

"Bo, seriously, when are you going to find out who burned my house down?" She said sternly as she entered the commissioner's office. She abruptly stopped when she saw the familiar long blonde hair.

"Hi, Nora. Come in." Bo smiled. "I was just talking to Lindsay about these baseball cards she's giving to Matthew." He held up a box of cards, it was quite a collection.

Lindsay turned slowly around, as Nora's eyes narrowed in on hers. "Baseball cards? For Matthew?"

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled. "I found them in storage the other day. They were Will's when he was Matthew's age. I thought he would like to have them."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sure he'll be glad to have them."

"Especially since his were demolished in the fire." Bo cut in.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad to help him out. He's such a great kid."

Nora stared at her; it was suddenly all coming back to her why she loathed this woman so much. "Yeah, we know."

Lindsay jerked her head around. "Bo, do you mind if I speak to Nora, privately?"

Bo just glanced back and forth between the two, before finally asking Nora, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, why not? It's already been a helluva day, why not just got ahead and add this to the list?"

"Okay." Bo said as he stood up from his desk. "I'll be in the squad room if you need me."

He walked passed them both, finally closing his office door.

"Was I wrong to believe that we were actually civil to each other yesterday?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the hell that was, but using my son to get into Bo's bed, that just doesn't work for me."

"Seriously, Nora, how many times do I have to tell you that Bo and I are just friends?"

"Just friends, huh? Right and pigs fly." Nora scoffed before moving towards the corner of the office.

"God! I don't even know why I bother with you, I really don't."

"You? I don't know why I bother with you! It's always the same."

Both women continued to stare at each other, the anger apparent in their eyes.

"Do you ever shut up?" Lindsay asked.

"I beg your pardon? Where the hell do you get off telling me to...?"

And before Nora knew what was happening, Lindsay's face was moving towards hers, and it was moving fast. Their lips were touching in a nanosecond, and all Nora could do was stare at Lindsay's closed eyes, the feeling of their lips together confusing her.

She pushed Lindsay away with force. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Lindsay's eyes widened, as if she had surprised herself. She just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Nora yelled before opening Bo's office door and slamming it behind her.

And still, all Lindsay could do was look at the ground. Confused about why she had done that, no matter how much she had wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Are you alright?" Bo asked, coming back into his office.

Lindsay glanced at her feet and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just.. you know, I've tried to be friends with Nora and I should just learn that just isn't going to happen."

Bo moved around to his chair and sat down. "Well, Lindsay, not that I'm excusing Nora's behavior but you have done some terrible things to her in the past."

"I know that." Lindsay replied. "But I was a much different person then."

"I know that, too." Bo smiled. "But Nora, she's not going to be so easy to forgive you. You hurt her pretty bad and messed with her life, don't be surprised if she never forgives you."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I can't blame her. I'm not too sure I'd forgive myself if I were in her shoes, either." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh wow, look at the time. I've got to get going. I have a client I'm supposed to meet back at the gallery."

"Thank you for the baseball cards."

She smiled. "No problem. If you ever need anything and I mean anything, call me. Please."

Bo smiled as he watched his ex-fiancé leave his office. Something was going on with her and his ex-wife, he just didn't know what.

Nora sat at her desk in her office, staring at the computer screen. She kept replaying what had happened with Lindsay in Bo's office over and over in her head. _What was she thinking?! _Nora asked herself. She reached her hand up to her lips and rubbed her index finger across the bottom one. _What did Lindsay think she was doing? Kissing me? What the hell is the matter with her?  
_  
She shook her head and sighed. "I've got to get some work done."

"Do you have too much work that you don't have time for a friend?"

She glanced up and saw Renee standing in her office doorway. She smiled. "Of course. I always have time for you."

Renee smiled as she made her way to the chair in front of Nora's desk. "How's your day been?"

"Oh God, don't even ask."

"Uh oh." Renee replied. "Doesn't sounds too good."

Nora sighed and tried to figure out a way to explain what had happened with Lindsay. "Well, when I came in this morning, I went to Bo's office and Lindsay was there."

"Oh, she's still trying to weasel her way into Bo's life, huh?" Renee hated that woman as much as the next person. She wished she would just disappear out of town.

"Oh yeah. She brought by some baseball cards that she wanted to give to Matthew and of course, Bo thought she was the perfect angel for doing it. I swear Renee, that woman makes me so angry that I can't even see straight. And the fact that Bo's even willing to associate with her after everything she's done just blows my mind."

"I don't know what he's thinking either." Renee replied. "She's definitely not worth his time. Maybe he's lonely?"

"Well, I just convinced Paige to stay in Llanview so that shouldn't be it. I don't know why he feels this need to be friends with her. I've been wanting to talk to him about it, but we've been so civil to each other lately that I didn't want to risk it because of Matthew."

Renee smiled. "Honey, you, of all people, have the right to ask Bo why he is even talking to that woman let alone befriending her. She did ruin your marriage and she erased your memories."

"I know. It's starting to make me think of how little Bo must think of me."

"What do you mean?"

Nora and Renee both turned toward the door to see the police commissioner standing in the doorway with a file in his hand.

"Hello, Commissioner."

Bo smiled. "Hi, Ladies. Renee, how's Pa?"

Renee gave a quick grin before getting on her feet. "The same as always." She glanced towards Nora. "He's very happy now that Matthew and Nora are around, I don't know what the old cod will do whenever they do get a new house."

Bo smiled. "Yeah, Pa sure loves Matthew."

"That he does. Well, I better get going." She walked around to Nora, who was now standing, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later at the house?"

"Of course." Nora replied and gave the woman a quick smile.

Renee kissed Bo's cheek before saying her final goodbye and leaving Nora's office, closing the door behind her.

"So, Commissioner, what can I help you with?" Nora asked taking her seat once again.

"Well, I came in here to go over the Trenton Lake case with you but now I have something else I'd rather talk about."

"Oh?"

"Why is it that you're wondering if I think little of you?"

"What?" Nora asked, shifting in her chair.

"I heard you tell Renee that you're starting to think of how little I must think of you." Bo said; taking the seat his step-mother had just left. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. That. Well.. Bo, it's nothing. Really."

"It can't be nothing. You wouldn't be talking to your friend about it if it were nothing. So, what have I done that makes you think I think little of you?"

"Well..." Nora nervously glanced at her feet. "It's your new found friendship with Lindsay."

"Lindsay?" Bo asked confused.

"Yes. Lindsay. I'm confused, Bo. After everything she's done; how could you even stand the sight of her, let alone be her friend?"

"Lindsay's changed, Nora."

She scoffed.

"No, it's true. Since Jen died, Lindsay's different. She's done a lot of good things for the community in the memory of Jen. She's trying to become the type of person that Jen would be proud of. It's just too bad that Jen died before she could do that."

Nora felt a twinge of guilt for the fact that her husband had been the one who murdered Lindsay's daughter.

"But still Bo, she changed your test results. She made us believe that you couldn't father a child and when you did, she tried to bribe a lab technician to make sure that it looked like Sam was the father."

"I know all of that. But the Lindsay now wouldn't do the stuff that the Lindsay back then did."

"How do you know?" Nora yelled, before quieting her voice. "She blackmailed Colin into keeping me hostage. She gave me a drug that erased most of my memories, and then kept insisting that it wasn't her. She slept with Troy a week before our wedding, for God's sake, Bo. And she shot Sam. Is that the type of friends that you want? Because after everything she's done, the fact that you can still laugh with her and talk with her, that's what makes me believe you have little or no feelings for me whatsoever."

Bo sighed. How could he explain to Nora what she would never see? "Nora, she was wrong to do all of those things. And I'm not excusing them, trust me, I'm not. But, she's trying to make herself better and that's something anyone can see if they tried. Even you."

"I don't want to try and see it, Bo! I just want her out of my life!"

"All of that stuff is in the past. You just have to try and let it go."

Nora jerked her head up. "What? Are you telling me that you've forgiven her?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I have."

Nora gave a sarcastic laugh. "That's just great. Oh, that's wonderful." She walked over to her office door and opened it. She pointed to the hallway and then turned to Bo. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. You can forgive her for ruining our marriage and trying to kill me, the mother of your son, but you can't forgive me for sleeping with Sam—which I only did because Lindsay made us believe you were sterile. So, I want you to get out."

Bo stared into Nora's eyes for a few minutes before lowering his head and leaving. As he stepped out into the hallway, Nora slammed the door. "Damn him." She said to no one but herself.


End file.
